


Harry Potter and the Mirror of Janus

by IngrediorUmbra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Curses, Doppelganger, F/M, False Accusations, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:37:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IngrediorUmbra/pseuds/IngrediorUmbra
Summary: It is Harry Potter's seventh year at Hogwarts, and despite it being the middle of a war, he couldn't be happier. His best friends are still by his side, he's passing all his classes, and he's finally got the Slytherin of his dreams as his boyfriend.
But the life he has worked so hard for is about to come crashing down around him as the enemy's war effort escalates to a whole new level.
Will Harry be able to keep and defend everything he holds dear? Or will his own reflection be his undoing?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! My first Harry Potter story!  
> I don't know own Harry Potter, obviously, that right is J.K. Rowlings.  
> Anyway, this is a summary to further explain my story! Think of it as a prologue of sorts!  
> Enjoy!

Harry Potter And The Mirror Of Janus

The Dark Lord has finally found the key to defeating Harry Potter, and winning the war against the Light.

The Mirror of Janus is an ancient artifact, once thought to be lost to the hands of time.

It is named after the Roman God Janus- The Two Faced God. Ancient magic empowers this mirror, and casts a wicked spell on any who lock eyes with their own reflection.

The magic of the mirror creates a double out of any person's reflection- that double being the exact opposite of the original in moral standards.

It was a dangerous and deadly tool, able to create wicked and deadly enemies from the hearts of the purest men and women.

Of course, if turned upon the wicked of nature, it could mean the creation of a loyal and true ally. 

However, the risks were too great, and it was sealed away, never to see the light of day again.

But now it has been found, and trouble can only follow when it's enchanted surface is turned upon The Chosen One himself.


	2. Just A Dream?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter. That right belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
> Enjoy!

'Antiqua magicae somno gravi, debet frame speculum, et ebur, et pura fortis et mala vera, homo est ad imaginem vitae anathemate.'

Chanting echoed throughout the dark and cold room, a circle of people- wizards and witches- all clad in dark robes, cowls hiding their features in shadow, surrounded an old mirror. A boy was kneeling on the ground in the center, only a few feet from the mirror. His arms held back by heavy chains that were tightly shackled around his wrists, the other end bolted into the floor.

He seemed dazed, and afraid, bright green eyes watching the blackened surface of the mirror in front of him.

He couldn't look away.

'Appellamus virtutesque lano duplex vias magicis suis ut educerent rumperet inter bonum et malum, ut omnes deos.'

The mirror.....

He had seen it before.....but where?

It was ancient, that much was certain. Nearly as tall as Hagrid, with an ivory frame carved with intricate symbols of various meanings. At the very top was the most peculiar- a carving of the sun, encircled by a crescent moon, both of them engulfed in raging flames.

'Suscitare habenas fortunae terrore purum sacrato avellere templo cordis innocentiam et tenebrae vigent.'

The chanting was growing louder, more feverish and urgent sounding, and with every word the darkened glass of the mirror seemed to flicker and swirl, as if something was awakening deep within it.

A reflection slowly appeared, but it showed nothing except for the raven haired seventeen year old kneeling on the stone floor. Both pairs of frightened emerald orbs locked together.

'Excita!' 

With that final shout the voices of the cult cut off, as a black spark of dark energy shot forth from the sun and moon engraving at the top of the mirror, hitting the restrained boy straight in the chest.

He froze, completely still, before an agonizing scream was torn from his throat as the black spark tore itself from his heart and flew into the mirror, striking his reflection in the same spot.

The terrified teen wanted to collapse and let unconscious bliss claim him, but he couldn't, his eyes still locked together with that of his reflection.

Both were still, unblinking, unmoving......

But suddenly a pulse of black energy swept across and through the entire mirror, and as it faded the boy's reflection blinked.

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

And finally a wicked smirk slowly crept across his lips, insanity and cruelty shining in his darkened emerald orbs as the chains around his wrists fell away like ash from a fire, revealing a smaller version of the sun and moon symbol on the mirror burned into the flesh of his inner left wrist.

The reflection stood, while the boy on the outside remained kneeling on the cold floor, eyes still locked with his dark reflection. A moment passed by, before his wicked carbon copy finally moved, stepping out of the mirror slowly, the glass rippling and swirling as he did so.

The boy on the ground attempted to back away from his look-a-like, but the chains held him firmly and painfully in place. His doppelganger chuckled lowly, stepping closer and kneeling down so they were face to face, noses nearly touching. 

And then he spoke, his voice a dark and cruel purr of deceit and wickedness.

'I am going to have so much fun, ruining your perfect little life~'

With those words his doppelganger grabbed him by the throat and hauled him up, the chains suddenly gone from his wrists. The wicked one grinned maliciously down at him and his useless attempts to struggle, before hurling him straight back into the accursed mirror.

And then he was falling, the image of his demented look-a-like fading away as darkness surrounded him, a silent scream escaping him.....

...

Harry Potter awoke with a choked off scream of terror, sitting upright in bed, the green and silver sheets pooling around his hips. The poor boy was shivering and sweating from fright, skin paler than normal and breathing ragged. His lightning bolt shaped scar was burning against his skin, sending flashes of pain through his head. His bright and panicked emerald orbs darted about the Slytherin dorm room frantically, searching for any hint of his nightmare in the shadows. 

A pair of slender but strong arms encircled his waist gently, comfortingly, and Harry startled, a shout of fright escaping him as he quickly turned around in those arms.

Only to meet the worried and concerned silver eyes of his boyfriend, Draco Malfoy. 

Harry sighed in relief, visibly relaxing as he laid his head in the crook of Draco's neck, taking several deep breaths to attempt to calm his trembling.

The Slytherin brought up a slender hand to comb through his lover's dark and messy hair gently, helping to soothe the frightened Gryffindor. Draco didn't speak, knowing Harry would speak up once he had calmed down.

"Th-Thank you, Dray.....I'm alright n-now......." Harry spoke softly, inwardly cursing the stutter that plagued his words.

"No, you're not, Harry. This is the fifth time this week you've woken up like this.....and not once have you told me what's bothering you......" The blonde whispered concernedly, continuing to comb a hand through his boyfriend's hair.

"It's nothing, Malfoy....." Harry muttered, pulling himself out of the Slytherin's arms and turning away.

Draco narrowed his eyes slightly, gently grabbing his lover's wrist and pulling Harry into his lap, holding the dark haired boy close to keep him from moving away again.

"Don't lie to me, Potter. It's obvious whatever you're dreaming about is frightening you. You've never snuck into my dorm room so many nights in row, simply to cling to me as though your life depended on it. Ever since we got together last year you've always told me when something's bothering you, and the fact that you won't tell me about a nightmare worries me." Draco growled out in a low but gentle tone, one arm firmly wrapped around his boyfriend's waist, while his left hand gently gripped Harry's chin, keeping their eyes locked together while he spoke.

The Gryffindor didn't say anything for a few moments, before sighing softly and wrapping his arms around his lover's shoulders, holding onto Draco tightly as he hid his face in the blonde's chest.

"It's the same thing every night....." He whispered, voice slightly muffled.

Draco brought the hand that had been gripping Harry's chin to comb through his messy hair once again, silently urging him to continue.

"It.....It starts out with chanting......as if someone is summoning something......but it's not just one person......it's an entire cult, all of them dressed in dark robes with their faces hidden......and I can never understand what they're saying, it's in another language....." Harry began, taking a few deep breaths before continuing.

"I'm on my knees in the middle of them, my wrists chained to the floor.....and in front of me is this ancient looking mirror.....but the glass is too dark for me to see my reflection......the frame is covered in odd symbols and carvings.....but at the top of the frame is a carving bigger than the others.....a sun and a moon, covered in flames.....and I can't look away from it....." The Gryffindor was trying his best to explain the experience, but finer details were lost to his subconscious, making certain things hard to remember.

Draco kept quiet as he listened, continuing to gently comb through his boyfriend's hair, brow furrowed in concern and worry. This didn't sound like any ordinary nightmare to the Slytherin. 

"But then.....when they're done.....the mirror starts to.....I don't know.....flicker almost.....and after a few moments I can finally see my reflection.....but then....." Harry trails off, trying to keep a stutter out of his voice as his grip on Draco's shoulders tightened slightly.

In turn, the Slytherin tightened his hold around the shaken boy's waist, holding him closer and pressing a gentle kiss to the top of Harry's head.

The raven haired teen was silent for a few moments, taking deep, shaky breaths as the rest of the nightmare flashed through his frightened mind. But his lover's comforting actions helped him to calm down, and after a few more moments he was able to continue.

"But then.....a black spark of some sort shoots out of the mirror.....from the engraving at the top.....and.....it hits me in the chest, and I can feel it surrounding my heart......crushing it.....I can feel the pain, and it's agonizing.....all I can hear is my own screaming.....and then it's suddenly gone, and the black spark flies out of my chest and into the mirror.....and hits my reflection in the same place......but it doesn't scream like I did.....it just freezes......." Harry shut his eyes tightly, trying to focus on his lover's comforting and familiar scent to chase away his fears.

And it worked, to some extent. His fears faded further as Draco continued to comb through his hair, kissing his ear softly. Harry sighed and moved up slightly to nuzzle into his Slytherin's neck, moving into a more comfortable position in the blonde's lap.

"After a few moments the mirror starts to.....to pulse with energy.....magic energy......and then it stops......and my reflection seems to grow darker.....it blinks a few times, and then it.....it smirks......all on its own......and suddenly it stands up and.....and steps out of the mirror.....I try to back away, but the chains are keeping me in place, and then it laughs......and it sounds evil and cruel and.....and then it steps over to me and kneels down so we're face to face......and then it.....it speaks to me......" Harry's voice was trembling, pressing as close to Draco as possible in search of comfort.

"What does it say, love?" The Slytherin asks softly, managing to keep his own fear out of his voice. This nightmare was seeming to get worse with every word Harry spoke.

"It.....It says....'I am going to have so much fun, ruining your perfect little life’......and then it stands up and grabs me by the throat.....and suddenly the chains are gone.....it drags me over to the mirror, and I try to struggle.....but it's stronger than I am.....and my wand isn't on me.....and then.....then it throws me straight into the mirror......the last thing I see is its wicked grin before everything fades to black and I'm falling, screaming.....but there's no sound....." Harry's voice fades to a whisper near the end, his body trembling once again as he remembered the fear he felt as he fell.

"What happened next, Har?" Draco whispered softly, using the nickname that always made Harry smile.

A slight frown painted his lips when he didn't see that usual, beautiful smile that he had come to love and adore. The blonde sighed softly, kissing his lover's temple gently.

"I woke up......" Harry answered softly, voice barely a whisper as he took several deep breaths, slowly calming his trembling.

The two lovers were silent for several moments, Harry slowly calming down after finally telling the Slytherin about his recurring nightmare, while Draco mulled over the possible meanings of such a dream. He just couldn't shake the feeling that it was more than that. The chanting, the mirror, the symbols, it all seemed a bit too specific to be just a dream.

"Harry.....maybe we should talk to Dumbledore about this." Draco suggested quietly, still combing a hand through his Gryffindor's messy hair.

"Why....? I mean, it's just a dream, right? What can he do?" The raven haired boy responded doubtfully, looking up at his boyfriend.

"It might not be just a dream, Har.....and besides, even if it is, he can probably give you something to make it stop. I mean, if he could help me escape a fate of becoming a Death Eater, I think he should be able to help you with your nightmares...." The Slytherin spoke softly, his concern and worry clear in his silver orbs.

Harry sighed and nodded after a few moments of silence, knowing his lover was probably right.

"Alright....we'll go see him after our classes today." 

Draco smiled warmly, before capturing the ravenette's lips with his own in a loving and passionate kiss. Harry's eyes fluttered closed as he kissed back with just as much love and passion, his hands moving up to tangle in his Slytherin's silky blonde hair, while Draco's own hands moved down to grip his boyfriend's hips gently.

The next half hour was spent sharing tender kisses and gentle caresses as their troubles were forgotten for the time being. The two boys lost themselves in each other's touch and love, nothing else but that moment mattered. But soon enough the sounds of other students awakening and making their way to the Slytherin common room could be heard through the dorm room door. Draco separated their lips with an annoyed sigh, turning to glare at the door. Harry smiled fondly, pressing an affectionate kiss to his boyfriend's cheek and chasing the Slytherin's annoyance away.

A light blush dusted the blonde's cheeks as he chuckled and shook his head, pressing a quick kiss to Harry's lips once more.

"I think you had best be heading back to your dorm now, love. We don't need you getting caught in my room. People might think we've been up to no good~" Draco teased with a playful smirk.

Harry rolled his eyes with a smile, getting up and grabbing his invisibility cloak from where it lay, folded neatly on the trunk at the foot of the bed. As he unfolded the shimmering black fabric, Draco got up as well, stretching with a pleased groan as he felt several joints pop and relax. The blonde smirked and walked over to Harry, wrapping his arms around the dark haired teen's waist and kissing the back of his neck.

"Be careful not to hit anyone on your way out this time, I wouldn't want to have to punish you later~" The Slytherin purred out suggestively, causing a dark blush to paint his Gryffindor's cheeks.

"Oh hush...." Harry muttered embarrassedly as he gently disentangled himself from his lover's arms, kissing him goodbye for the time being, before throwing the cloak around himself and disappearing.

A moment later the door to Draco's dorm room opened just a bit, before closing quietly a moment later as Harry left, on his way back to his own household. The Slytherin finally let his smirk fall into a frown, running a hand through his already messy hair- something he wouldn't normally do- with a sigh of frustration. Harry and his nightmares were really starting to worry him, even more so now that he knew what they were about. He hoped it was only just a dream, but what if it wasn't? He knew his boyfriend often got visions of sorts due to his connection to the Dark Lord, and he was really hoping this wasn't one of them. Only time would tell though, and hopefully Dumbledore would be able to help with the situation.

Draco sighed again and shook his head, walking over to his wardrobe and pulling out a fresh pair of school clothes and a clean robe, before walking over to the bathroom. The Slytherin laid his folded clothes on the countertop, before undressing himself and folding his pajamas up neatly before setting them beside his clothes for the day. He took a glance at himself in the mirror, scowling in distaste at his ruffled blonde hair. After another moment of assessing his physical state he stepped over to the shower, turning on the water and stepping in after giving the water a minute to heat up.

The hot water felt soothing and relaxing against his tired body, a quiet hum of satisfaction escaping him as he ran his hands through his hair to keep it out of his eyes. As the hot shower gradually washed away his concerns and fears for the time being, he wished it was this easy to solve all their problems.

...

An hour later Draco Malfoy strutted into the great hall with all the confidence and superiority that he was known for. Most of the students groaned and rolled their eyes, others shifted uncomfortably in their seats, some smirked and snickered. But the Slytherin wasn't paying those fools any attention, instead his attention was focused entirely on the dark haired boy sitting at the Gryffindor table. 

Harry Potter grinned once he caught sight of his boyfriend, while the two lovebirds beside him- his best friends of the past seven years- sighed and rolled their eyes. The blonde sat down beside his lover, pleased to find Harry had already gotten him a plate of his usual breakfast.

"Thank you, love~" He purred quietly, kissing Harry's neck and snaking a slender arm around his waist.

The ravenette's cheeks were dusted a light shade of pink, deciding to continue eating his own breakfast rather than trust his own voice to respond. Draco chuckled lowly at the response, before beginning to eat his food. Ron and Hermione watched the two for a few moments, before looking at each other. Hermione shrugged and went back to munching on a cherry scone, while Ron sighed and laid his head on her shoulder.

"It's too early for this...." The redhead groaned tiredly, while Hermione giggled and fed him a piece of her scone.

Ron accepted it wholeheartedly, swallowing the delicious treat and kissing his girlfriend on the cheek. Hermione smiled softly, enjoying her boyfriend's affections. Meanwhile, Draco rolled his eyes at the sight, a sneer on his lips.

"They have no decency when it comes to public displays of affection." The blonde muttered, not caring if the other two lovebirds overheard him.

"Oh please, Malfoy. You and Harry are just as bad." Ron sneered right back at him, a smirk on his lips.

Hermione and Harry exchanged glances, rolling their eyes with smiles on their lips. Draco and Ron glared at each other heatedly, still not over their seven year rivalry. 

Harry smiled to himself as he watched his boyfriend and best mate bicker and banter, while Hermione continued to eat her breakfast. His dreams may be in ruin, but at least he still had his best friends and boyfriend by his side.

...

The rest of the day passed by the same as any other for Harry. He attended classes, learned new spells and perfected old ones, occasionally caused mischief with Ron- after which they both got lectured by Hermione-, and spent every class he had with Draco shamelessly flirting. By the end of the day he had almost forgotten about his recurring nightmares.

Almost.

His last class of the day was Potions with Professor Snape, which he shared with not only his best friends, but his boyfriend as well. Harry and Draco sat side by side at a table together, a small cauldron between them, while Ron and Hermione sat at a table behind them. After they were all seated Snape announced that they would be brewing Amortentia that day. Needless to say, the class period went by rather well.

Aside from the few times the poor Professor had to separate several couples who got a bit too carried away, one of those couples being a certain Gryffindor and Slytherin- which earned them several snickers and looks from the other students. Luckily, neither Harry nor Draco seemed to care very much. 

When the class period came to an end and they had cleaned up their table, the two lover's picked up their bags and walked out into the hall hand in hand. Hermione and Ron were waiting for them- or more so for Harry- outside, the redhead with an arm wrapped securely around his girlfriend's waist, who was leaning against him. Ron smirked when he saw them.

"Well, you two certainly had fun in there, snogging each other's faces off in the middle of class." He teased, causing Harry to flush in embarrassment and Draco to glare at him, while Hermione elbowed her boyfriend in the ribs.

Ron grimaced, groaning slightly in pain and bringing up his free hand to rub over the bruising spot above his ribs. Harry smiled gratefully at Hermione, who returned the smile, while Draco snickered at the redhead's look of pain.

"You're one to talk, Weasel. Everyone knows you were absolutely dying to run off with Granger for a good shag." Draco taunted, enjoying the look of embarrassment on Ron's face.

His enjoyment was short-lived however, for not a moment later Harry took the same approach as Hermione and elbowed his boyfriend in the ribs for his unnecessary comment. Draco winced and held back a groan of pain, instead choosing to glare at Harry, who only grinned up at him innocently. The Slytherin sighed and rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's actions, shaking his head.

"Why do I put up with you?" He muttered, glancing down at the dark haired teen.

"Because you love me~" Harry teased in a sing-song tone.

"Touché, Potter." 

Hermione and Ron rolled their eyes at the short exchange, the latter pretending to gag as they witnessed a passionate kiss follow those words. Hermione giggled and lightly smacked her boyfriend's hand, before taking said hand and beginning to walk off down the hall, but before they got too far she stopped and looked back over her shoulder at the two lovebirds.

"Are you two coming?" She called back, watching as the two looked at each other, a silent exchange seeming to occur between them.

"No, you two go on a head. Draco and I have a few things to take care of." Harry responded with a reassuring smile, motioning for his two best friend's to go on.

"Alright, see you later, Harry!" Hermione smiled back at him, but a surprised squeak left her lips a moment later when she was swooped up into her boyfriend's arms bridal style.

"R-Ron!" She stuttered out, blushing furiously, but the redhead only grinned.

"See ya later, mate! Make sure not to get caught!" Ron called back to Harry, who blushed and grinned as his best mate practically ran off in the direction of the Gryffindor tower with an embarrassed Hermione in his arms.

"Well, now that those two are out of the way, I believe you and I have a meeting with the Headmaster to attend." Draco spoke quietly, not wanting other students to overhear them as he wrapped an arm around Harry's waist protectively.

"If we must...." The Gryffindor sighed and nodded, leaning against his blonde boyfriend.

"Harry, love, I'm worried about you. You can't even get a decent night's sleep without having one of those nightmares. I hate seeing you like this......" The Slytherin whispered, kissing his lover's forehead affectionately.

"I know....I'm sorry, you're right. Let's go." Harry smiled up at his boyfriend reassuringly, kissing him on the lips sweetly.

Draco kissed back for a moment before pulling away and leading the ravenette through the halls towards Dumbledore's quarters. It wasn't long before they found themselves on the staircase that was slowly spiraling upwards into the small room that was connected to the Headmaster's office. They stepped off the stairs and walked over to the tall, iron door set into one of the walls, where Harry lifted a hand to knock, the sound echoing around them.

The door opened a few moments later, revealing Albus Dumbledore, dressed in his fancy and shimmering robes as he welcomed the two boys inside with a warm smile.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy! What a pleasant surprise. What brings you two here on such a fine afternoon?" The older wizard asked as they followed him deeper into his office, sitting down on a small sofa in one corner of the dazzling room.

Draco and Harry exchanged uncertain glances as Dumbledore sat down in a chair across from them. The Gryffindor looked down at his lap, his fingers playing with the hems of his sleeves. Draco sighed and gently tightened his hold around Harry's waist, before looking back up at the Headmaster.

"We came to speak with you about a....problem of Harry's, sir." The Slytherin started slowly, trying to choose the right words for the situation.

Dumbledore's brow furrowed in concern as his gaze shifted to a nervous Harry Potter, who finally looked up at him after a few more moments, fear and uncertainty shining in his emerald orbs.

"What kind of problem, my boy?" The older wizard asked softly, watching as Harry's gaze snapped back to his lap.

"Well....I've been having the same nightmare every night for the past week.....I'm hoping it's just a dream, but Draco insisted we come see you just in case....." The Gryffindor explained quietly, calming down slightly as he felt his boyfriend take his hand and lace their fingers together.

"Would you mind explaining to me what these nightmares are about, Harry?" Dumbledore asked worriedly, knowing it was more than likely anything but just a dream when 'The Boy Who Lived' was involved.

Harry looked up at Draco nervously, who gave him a reassuring smile, gesturing for the dark haired teen to tell the Headmaster what Harry told him that morning. The Gryffindor nodded and took a few deep, calming breaths, before beginning to explain his nightmare of the past week to the older wizard, trying to add in as much detail as he could remember, Draco helping him along every now and again with what he remembered hearing that morning. During the entire story Dumbledore didn't speak at all, simply listening carefully and attentively, worry and concern clear in his expression and eyes. This certainly didn't sound like just a dream to the old Headmaster.

When Harry had finished with his explanation the three sat in silence for several minutes, the troubled Gryffindor holding his lover's hand tightly as he gazed down at his lap, while the Slytherin gently stroked the top of Harry's hand with his thumb, helping to calm him down slightly. 

Dumbledore kept silent as he thought over all that had been revealed to him, mulling over what course of action to take. This was not just a dream, he knew that much for certain. The mirror Harry had described, and the few words from the chant he remembered, were all vaguely familiar to the old wizard, who was growing more and more worried the more he remembered of the old legend that was slowly coming to mind. Could it be that such an old relic had been found? The thought sent a sharp bolt of fear through his very being, knowing the consequences and chaos that could result, especially if such a dangerous magical artifact had fallen into the hands of a dark wizard.

"Professor Dumbledore?" 

Draco Malfoy's concerned and slightly impatient voice drew the Headmaster out of his thoughts, looking up to see the two students watching him. He must have been silent for quite some time.

"I'm sorry, my dear boys. I was lost in thought." Dumbledore spoke with a reassuring smile, which seemed to calm the two boys slightly.

"Do you know what could be causing these dreams, sir?" Draco asked, hoping that the older wizard could help in some way.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure yet, Mr. Malfoy, but I will look into it. As for now, I'm afraid I can't say much on the matter." Dumbledore spoke reluctantly, a slight frown on his features as he looked at the two younger wizards sitting across from him.

It wasn't exactly the truth, but he didn't want to scare them with such worrying details when he himself wasn't entirely certain. It was bad enough they were already worried and missing out on a good night's rest, having a heart and mind clouded by fear would only make things worse for them.

"Is there anything you can do to make them stop? He can barely sleep at night without waking up in a cold sweat!" Draco exclaimed, worry clear in his tone, along with a hint of frustration.

Harry noticed it, leaning against his boyfriend and intertwining their other hands together, causing the blonde to calm down slightly. Dumbledore smiled softly at the sight, they really were good for each other.

"I'll write you a note for Dreamless Draught, just take it down to Professor Snape and he'll give you a bottle of it. That will help keep the dreams away." The older wizard explained with a kind smile, getting up and walking over to his desk to write out the note.

"Thank you, sir." Both boys responded in unison, grateful for the Headmaster's help.

A few minutes later Draco and Harry stood up as Dumbledore walked back over to them, note in hand. They both gave him grateful smiles and words of thanks once again, Harry taking the note with one hand, while his other was still tightly intertwined with his boyfriend's own.

Five minutes later Headmaster Dumbledore was sat behind his desk after having sent the two students off to Professor Snape, his brow furrowed in worry and concern. This was not just a dream, it was a vision of sorts. A very troubling one at that, causing fear to rush through his veins every time he thought of the old legend it brought to mind. But he had to be certain, he couldn't just go off of assumptions and feelings of dread. He had to make sure it was what he thought it could be.

With that in mind he stood up from behind his desk, making sure his wand was still tucked away securely within his left robe sleeve as he walked over to one of his bookshelves, taking down a rather large and frayed old book, covered with dust. The title was in Latin, but translated to "The Mirror of Janus". He stared at those words for a few moments, before taking out his wand and shrinking the book down with a spell, placing it in one of the inner pockets of his robes, before putting away his wand again. After that was done he left his quarters, intent on figuring out if he was correct in assuming it really wasn't just a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chant Translation:   
> Ancient magic slumbers deep, bound to glass and ivory frame, strong and pure and wicked true, to give man's reflection accursed life.   
> We call upon the powers of Janus, to bring forth his two-faced ways and magic, break the balance between good and evil, and let the wicked triumph.  
> Awaken a rein of fortune and terror, tear the innocence from the pure of heart, and let the darkness thrive.  
> Awaken!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! I managed to hit over 5,000 words! Yay!  
> Make sure to like and review!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this beginning summary intrigues all you lovely people! I hope you enjoy the future chapters!


End file.
